


Kiss Me

by centreoftheselights



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Homestuck, Steven Universe - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Immortality, Insecurity, Kid Fic, Kissing, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, School Trip, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Stargazing, Student Teachers, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of kiss stories prompted on my Tumblr.</p><p>1. Charlie/Jo - Drunk kiss<br/>2. Pearl/Rose - Shy kiss<br/>3. Carmilla/Laura - Sky kiss<br/>4. Rose/Kanaya - Kiss on the neck<br/>5. Carmilla/Laura - Exhausted parents kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlie/Jo, drunk kiss

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts are taken from [this post](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/117769671839/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-do-a).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "for the writing meme, Charlie/Jo, 3? :)" - prompted by aranrhodinhimring
> 
> 3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss

“Alright champ, let’s get you inside.”

Charlie hiccupped as Jo pulled her out of the car and shakily to her feet.

“Why am I the champ?” she asked, leaning on her partner’s shoulder.

“Cause your trick with the sound system and the chant worked, remember? All those demons bursting into flames?”

“Oh yeah.” Charlie giggled. “But I didn’t win the tequila contest.”

“No, you didn’t.” Jo admitted, stumbling a little under Charlie’s weight as they made their way slowly back to the motel room. Even Jo was a little worse for wear from their evening of celebration, but Charlie was more or less out for the count.

“You coulda let me win,” Charlie mumbled. “Then I would’ve been the champ for everything!”

“Shh, shh!” Jo warned her, although the neighbours were probably used to this sort of thing.

“Meanie,” Charlie pouted as Jo fumbled for the room key. Dammit, which of these pockets had she - “You’re always mean. I don’t even know why you go on hunts with me.”

Jo paused, distracted.

“What?” she demanded. “I like hunting with you plenty, Charlie. Why else do you think I do it so often?”

Suddenly, Charlie lunged across the three-inch gap between their faces and kissed her, a touch too rough and only kinda on the mouth, the way only someone several shots worse for the wear could kiss a girl. Jo didn’t get much of a chance to kiss her back, she was too focussed on stopping the both of them from tumbling over backwards.

After a moment, Charlie withdrew, leaning her head against Jo’s shoulder.

“Cause my ass looks smoking hot in these jeans,” she mumbled.

“It sure does,” Jo told her, trying not to laugh. “Come on, babe. Let’s get you into bed.”

“Mmm.” Charlie grinned and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Come on Harvelle, let’s get you out of those jeans.”

Jo finally got the door open and the pair stumbled inside. She quickly stripped down to her underwear, and turned around to see Charlie, still fully dressed, collapsed face-down on the bed. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Night, champ,” she said, curling up next to her girlfriend and pulling the blanket over them both.


	2. Pearl/Rose, shy kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pairing of your choice - 17. Shy kiss" - prompted by arineat

Rose was sat on the hillside, staring up at the sky.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

She started a little, then smiled when she saw who it was. Pearl stood beside her, looking up with that strange thoughtful expression she got sometimes when the others weren’t around to see.

“It looks just the same on every planet I’ve been to,” Pearl continued. “No matter where you go, space is just - space.”

“Do you miss it?” Rose asked.

Pearl glanced at her, and blushed when she saw Rose looking back.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You’re not interrupting.” Rose smiled. “Sit with me?”

Pearl sat, folding herself as delicately as a dancer, and looked back up at the sky.

“I miss… the possibilities. I miss feeling like I could go everywhere I ever wanted.”

“And…?” Rose asked. She was no longer looking at the stars, but instead found herself watching Pearl’s face, trying to read the emotions that danced across it before she had time to hide them away. Pearl turned again to look at her, but this time she didn’t look away.

“And I still can’t bring myself to miss it. I can’t regret the choice I made. Not when it brought me here.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Pearl leaned forwards, and pressed her lips against Rose’s cheek. The kiss lasted only a moment, and then she was gone, drawing back with the wariness of a soldier in uncertain terrain.

“Oh.” Now it was Rose’s turn to blush, a rush of heat tinting her cheeks and chest cerise. She blinked up at the sky, her head suddenly whirling.

Pearl moved as if to stand, but Rose placed a hand over hers and she stilled again.

“You know,” Rose said, “I don’t think you’re right. I think they look different here.”

She laced her fingers through Pearl‘s, and smiled, her eyes bright with happiness.

“The stars are always brighter when you’re with someone you love.”


	3. Carmilla/Laura, shy kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're still doing the kiss meme: Laura/Carmilla, 17. Shy kiss." - prompted by lurknomoar

Laura woke in the middle of the night, and found the other half of the bed empty.

She blinked a few times and sat up. Carmilla was sat at the open window, staring out at the night sky. Even though the breeze made Laura shiver and draw the blanket up around her shoulders, Carmilla didn’t flinch at the icy air. She just watched.

Laura had always looked at the stars with wonder, knowing but never quite understanding that such a beautiful, fragile sight was in fact enormous and burning, hotter than a flame. The night sky was huge, and it was fun to try and fit that hugeness inside her mind, to marvel at it for a while, and then let it go.

Carmilla didn’t look at the stars that way. She watched them like she understood her hugeness, like that same unimaginable size and fire was hidden somewhere inside of her.

Laura wondered sometimes if she could remember a time when the stars looked different.

It was so easily, in daylight, to pretend Carmilla was what she looked like - just another cynical teenager with a sharp tongue and some leather pants. But Laura knew she was more than that. Carmilla was kind and smart and the bravest person Laura knew - but she was more than that too.

She watched the stars like she was as old as they were. It was so easy to live day by day and not worry about anything but survival, but what if they made it? What happened in a year, ten years, a hundred? Laura couldn’t even fit one century inside her mind, and Carmilla had lived for three of them.

Laura had seen Carmilla rip someone apart with her bare hands and she hadn’t been afraid. But when she watched the stars? That was a little scary. Because when Carmilla watched the stars, she seemed like a whole other person, beautiful and fragile and distant.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Carmilla asked.

Laura started, and swept her worry away. Now wasn’t the time. She didn’t have the words straight yet. But soon, she’d have to say something.

“Just wondering if you’re about to turn into a bat and fly away.”

Carmilla chuckled and stood, walking back to the bed.

“Sorry cupcake. That trick’s not in my vocabulary.” She frowned as she saw Laura’s expression. “Bad dream?”

“No, I just -” She shrugged. “I’m fine, really.”

She reached out and cupped a hand around Carmilla’s cheek, drawing her in for a gentle kiss. Kissing Carmilla was normally the best feeling in the world, but tonight there was a strange edge to it, more like falling than flying. Laura drew back, resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

“Do you want me to come back to bed?” Carmilla asked softly, her hands cool against Laura’s neck.

“No, no,“ Laura insisted. “I need to sleep, that’s all.”

“I’m here if you need me,” Carmilla reminded her.

Laura took a deep breath, and the scent of Carmilla’s skin helped draw some of the shakiness from her bones.

“I know you are.”

She lay back down, watching as Carmilla stood and walked back to the window.

“Just -”

Laura felt silly, but Carmilla was watching her expectantly, and she had to say something.

“Just don’t fly away without me, okay?”

“I won’t,” Carmilla told her softly. “I promise.”


	4. Rose/Kanaya, kiss on the neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rose/Kanaya 14." - prompted anonymously.
> 
> 14\. Kiss on the neck

Rose lay stretched out on the bed, reading. Kanaya sat in the chair in the corner, her embroidery forgotten in her lap. Her attention had been caught by a more captivating work of art: the smooth ivory curve of Rose’s neck, with its sculpted arc and delicate hollows, and the faint, rhythmic shiver of taut skin as that scarlet-bright blood pulsed just under the surface.

As she watched, the pulse quickened, and she knew she had been caught watching. Still, Kanaya resisted the urge to hide her interest, to blush and hastily return to embroidery. She let her eyes linger a few moments more before meeting Rose’s gaze.

“Do you want to bite me?”

Kanaya started, then frowned. “What sort of question is that?”

“A relevant one, I should hope,” Rose replied, her expression unreadable. “For instance, if the answer in an affirmative one, I may begin to take certain precautions regarding our sleeping arrangements.”

Kanaya frowned. “I can never tell when you’re being facetious.”

Rose closed her book and stood in a single, fluid motion. Although, standing, Kanaya would have been nearly a head taller than her, there was something about her manner that allowed Rose to seem far taller when she wished to. She walked slowly towards Kanaya’s seat, her steps sure and purposeful under the gentle sway of her skirt. Kanaya’s breath caught in her throat.

Rose lifted the embroidery from her lap, and took Kanaya’s hand - a wordless direction to stand that she obeyed without hesitation. Carefully, Rose lifted Kanaya’s hand to her neck, pressing it against her vein so that Kanaya could feel every beat of Rose’s heart sending blood racing under her touch.

“Ms Maryam,” Rose said. “Do you now, or have you ever, hungered for my blood?”

Kanaya felt a flush burn itself in jade across her cheeks, but she wasn’t ashamed. Even Rose’s pale skin showed some colour from this encounter.

“No,” she admitted. “Your bodily fluids hold no particular lure for my rainbow drinker nature. I suspect that our wildly differing biologies make your blood unsuitable for my consumption.”

“That is a relief,” Rose murmured. “Although I suppose it does not answer my original question.”

She smirked.

“Do you want to bite me?” she repeated. “Or is that a compulsion held by my species alone?”

Kanaya felt her heart race, and wondered if Rose could feel her pulse where they touched.

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean,” she answered. Rose looked disappointed for a moment, before she continued, “Perhaps a demonstration is in order?”

Rose’s hand released Kanaya’s, and instead curled around the back of her neck, drawing her down. For a moment, Rose met her gaze, as though asking for permission, and then she leaned up to press her lips eagerly against Kanaya’s neck, pressing with a hunger that stopped only barely short of a true bite. The wave of sensation made Kanaya grow suddenly lightheaded, and as Rose drew away she felt a soft sound escape her lips.

“Tell me,” Rose asked, “does troll culture include an analogue of the fascinating human phenomenon known as hickeys?”

“It is a term I have encountered,” Kanaya said. “But I feel that to fully understand one another’s cultures, a thorough comparative exploration of both practises will be required.”

“Your spirit of enquiry is admirable.”

Rose took a slow step back, drawing Kanaya with her towards the bed.


	5. Carmilla/Laura, exhausted parents kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if you are still doing the kiss meme could you do number 20 for hollstein?" - prompted anonymously.
> 
> 20\. Exhausted parents kiss.
> 
> I played with the prompt a little because kid!fic isn’t really my thing.

“Why are we doing this?” Carmilla muttered.

“Well, someone had to,” Laura answered with a smile. “And Perry asked for our help -”

“Miss Hollis, Miss Hollis!”

“Yes, Alice?” Laura asked the girl tugging at her sleeve.

Alice stared up at her for a second, wide eyed, before answering: “My mom says zoos are cruelty to animals.”

“Well, not this zoo!” Laura said, for the third time that day. “This zoo is friendly to animals and it helps us learn about them and rescues them if they get injured. Remember the video we watched with the zookeeper this morning?“

“But are the giraffes _happy_?” Alice asked.

Laura sighed and tried to once again explain that all the animals at the wildlife park were well cared for and definitely completely happy. Carmilla wondered off to check on the other kids, closer to the fence.

“Are they boy giraffes or girl giraffes?” Natalie wondered, leaning her face against the fence.

“ _That_ ones a boy giraffe,” Martin said, pointing. Carmilla followed his gaze, and -

“How do you know?” asked Natalie.

“ _Because_ -” Martin said, far too loudly.

“Okay kids, that’s enough giraffes for one day!” Carmilla spoke loudly over him. “Come on, Miss Hollis, tell us what’s next on the tour!”

“We’re going to turn left, and head north towards the tigers!” Laura answered, her enthusiasm verging on the frantic. “Okay kids, everyone hold hands with your buddies. Are we ready? Off we go!”

Laura and Carmilla linked hands and followed along at the back of the line.

“At least we’re getting credits for this,” Laura muttered.

“I vote we feed them to the tigers,” Carmilla answered.

“But how did you know?” Natalie demanded ahead of them.

“ _I_ know how he knew,” said her buddy, Ellen. “It’s because boy giraffes have -”

Laura and Carmilla’s eyes met in a moment of shared panic.

“- _horns_ , silly!”

“Actually, the sign said that all giraffes have horns,” Katie said quietly.

“It wasn’t that at all!” Martin said. “It was because I saw the giraffe’s -”

Suddenly, Carmilla spied their salvation.

“Hey kids, who wants to go on a tour of the bat house!”

That suggestion brought the conversation to a blessed halt, and the kids all gathered around the two tour leaders.

“Okay everyone.” She knelt down. “Who can name a kind of bat?”

Katie blinked. “Uh, vampire bats?”

“That’s right Katie!” Carmilla smiled. “So we’re going to go see all the bats. You’re going to have to be very quiet. Bats only like it when it’s dark and _silent_. And you wouldn’t want to make them angry, would you?”

The kids all shook their heads, mutely.

“Go on then,” she stood again, and shooed them off ahead. “But remember - silence.”

“Uh, nice work,“ Laura said. “But the bats are in cages, right?”

Carmilla grinned. “Don’t be scared. Just hold on tight to my hand. And remember -” she whispered against Laura’s hair - “It’s pitch black in there. No-one will be able to see a thing.”

Laura grinned, and followed her through the door and into the dark, cool, quiet room. As soon as the door closed behind them, she felt Carmilla’s hand around her neck, pulling her close until their lips touched. For the first time since they’d got on the coach that morning, Laura felt like herself again.

Until -

“Miss Hollis and Miss Karnstein are kissing!”

They sprang apart.

“Martin! We _hafta_ be _quiet_!”

“Eee! Something’s touching me!”

“The vampires are gonna _eat us_!”

“Andrew!” Carmilla snapped. “Stop grabbing Ellen’s neck! And please, all of you, be quiet!”

Something fluttered overhead, and Laura flinched.

“Um, you were joking about them being loose, weren’t you?” she asked.

“Uh, no?” Carmilla said, apologetically.

“Okay, everyone! Back outside! Let’s go see the tigers!”

Laura threw open the door and all but raced back into the sunlight.

“Uh, sorry?” Carmilla said, when they had assembled the kids back into a somewhat orderly lined.

Laura groaned. “I am never helping Perry with her social care class ever again.”


End file.
